Cahaya Ku
by ryota-kun
Summary: semakin banyak moment dan waktu yang tidak lagi ku punya tentangmu seiring tumpukan detik yang berbukit menjadi banyak hari kurasa aku bisa dengan yakin memastikan "Rasa Ini" benar-benar hilang seutuhnya untukmu. /Terima Kasih untukmu yang terlampau baik/
1. PROLOG

**Cahaya Ku**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spesial untuk Saudaraku Mae-Chan.

 **This is SasuHina Story**

 **Enjoy dan Happy Reading**

 **.**

.

.

Kemana. Bagaimana

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke seperti _Simphoni Hitam_ yang terdengar sangat memuakkan setelah membaca lembaran kertas yang telah ia rusak seraya melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding apartemen miliknya.

 _Kurasa aku harus kembali, itu tidak masalah._

 _Menunggu lebih lama di tempat kemarin_

 _semakin banyak moment dan waktu yang tidak lagi ku punya tentangmu_

 _seiring tumpukan detik yang berbukit menjadi banyak hari_

 _kurasa aku bisa dengan yakin mmastikan "Rasa Ini" benar-benar hilang seutuhnya untukmu._

 _memang terdengar "hipokrit"_

 _kamu adalah hal yang paling mengagumkan_

 _sempurna tanpa celah,_

 _seperti komposisi lukisan tanpa titik false_

 _dan kadang kadang cambuk penyiksa,_

 _Untukmu yang terlampau baik,_

 _Cinta keduaku, U. Sasuke_

Terlalu terlambat ia sadari bahwa Dia bukanlah miliknya. Terlihat betapa gadisnya sangat tersiksa berada disekitarnya yang terlampau sempurna. Sehingga memaksa keadaan untuk menyesuaikan dengan dirinya.

Gadisku, Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Welkam in ma First Story : semoga kalian suka heheh._**

 ** _Hinata beloman nongol nanti kapan"lahh xD /PLAKKK_**

 ** _SEE YOU Minna-Cwann.._**


	2. Chapter 1 : NAMIKAZE

**Cahaya Ku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Ryota-kun**

 **Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Please Enjoy.**

 **Pairing : SasuHina / Slight NaruHina**

 **Flashback On**

 **Spesial untuk Saudaraku Mae-chan**

 **Chapter 1 : Namikaze**

 **Tsukigakure, 06 Oktober 2001**

Angin yang berhembus dari arah barat melengkapi nikmatnya suasana sore di desa tsukigakure. Gadis kecil bersurai indigo membawa _drafiting tube_ ukuran kecil dan pensil ditangan kanannya, Nampak ia sedang terburu-buru untuk pulang. Karena ia melihat warna lembayung di langit semakin pekat.

"Aku pu.." ujar Hinata

"Ugh. Hah.. hah.. Aaargh!".

Suara dari dalam rumah tersebut menghentikan gerakan Hinata yang hendak membuka pintu. Spontan Ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke kamar orang tuanya.

"OFURO…! OYAJI ! NI-SAN!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari ke arah keluarganya yang sudah bersimbahan darah, dengan langkah gemetar menahan tangis

"Hi.. nata.. Lari .. ce.. pat. Ughhh!". ujar Ibu Hinata lalu terbata-bata sambil menahan sakit akibat luka tusuk diperutnya

"Bertahanlah.. Hikss.. ku mohon" pinta Hinata

"Hina takut.. Bangunlah" ujar Hinata melihat Ibunya tak lagi bersuara

"Ini.. I.. i.. ini darah," ujar Hinata

"Kenapa warna merahnya jadi sepekat ini Ofuro! "

"Oyaji.. Ni-san, jawab Hina!"

"Tolong.. tolong Hina, hina takut.. TOLONGG!". Ujar Hinata

Ia terus mengulang kata yang sama sambil berusaha menyadarkan keluarganya. Terus-menerus sambil menunggu jawaban lalu ia berlari keluar rumah tanpa dia sadar. Bertepatan di hari ulang tahunnya ke 5 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata telah kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya.

 **Satu Jam Kemudian**

Langit malam menjadi begitu menusuk karena angin malam sedang ditimpa kesedihan juga. Dan rumah kediaman Hyuuga telah penuh dengan pihak keamanan dan wartawan yang meliput. Begitu ramai sehingga Hinata rasanya melepas telinga yang ia miliki.

"Saat ini saya sedang berada di rumah kediaman Hyuuga, Kabar duka dari dunia olahraga jepang. Salah satu atlet renang kebanggaan kita Hyuuga Neji telah meninggal dunia karena kasus pembunuhan, kasus ini juga memakan korban nyawa kedua orang tuanya yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Misaki yang merupakan bintang atlet renang bermedali emas pada masanya. Motif pelaku masih belum diketahui, tetapi dugaan adalah persaingan menuju seleksi atlet untuk Olimpiade 2002. Saya Shizune melaporkan ditempat" ujar seorang reporter cantik berambut pendek itu.

Suasana menjadi sangat menekam bagi Hinata yang masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Saat ini ia berada di pangkuan seorang polisi yg sedang duduk di dalam mobil polisi.

Sangat banyak hal-hal dari Pulang. Ulang tahunnya. Darah. Merah, semua saling tidak bertemu pada titik kesimpulan yang senarasi. Tangan kecilnya mulai menjambak rambut halus indigonya. Semakin keras ia remas dan memaksa untuk memahami

"AAAAAA!.. Kenapa" kata Hinata

"OFURO! OYAJI!.. onegai.. Hina sendirian" teriak Hinata

"Tolong Hinataa! Hina Takutt". jenit Hinata dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat memilukan

"Hikss.. hikss.. Hah.. Hah.. Hiks" tangis Hinata

Dekapan hangat dari polisi yang sedang memangku Hinata belum cukup menenangkan hati Hinata. Usapan lembut di surai Hinata diberikan polisi yang juga ikut meneteskan air mata. Polisi yang berhati lembut, selembut warna matanya yang biru indah berpadu dengan rambut kuning sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Saya yang akan jaga kamu saat ini"

"Cup cup .. Anak manis tidak boleh menangis ya, ada saya disini"

"Hinata-chan boleh panggil saya paman polisii" ujar Namikaze Minato.

"Kapten sudah sampai di kantor"ujar Polisi yang menyetir

"Baiklah terima kasil Aoba-san, setelah ini kamu bisa langsung kembali ke pos penjaga TKP" kata Minato yang keluar dari pintu mobil dengan Hinata yang sedang tertidur didalam dekapannya.

"Siap Kapten" kata polisi kemudian berlalu mobil tersebut

"Di di.. mana" ucap sepatah kata Hinata

"Oh Hinata-chan sudah bangun" kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"Paman ini dimana? Ofuro, Oyaji, dan Ni-san kenapa tidak ada bersama Hina?" tanya Hinata

"Mulai sekarang mereka menitipkanmu bersama Paman, Daijoubu Hinata-chan.. Paman akan membawamu ke rumah paman.. Naruto pasti senang.. dia adalah anak paman" jelas Minato berusaha menghibur Hinata.

 **Konohagakure, Kediaman Namikaze**

"Naruto! Cepat bantu Ka-san" ucap Kushina sambil menyiapkan makan malam

"Naruto!"

"Na.."

"Iya Ka-san, sekali saja aku sudah tau karena suara Ka-san keras sekali dattebayo" ucap monolog anak cowok itu, lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah

"Lekas Naru-chan, Tou-sanmu tadi menelpon untuk masak porsi besar kerana akan ada tamu disini" jelas Kushina memberiikan pengertian ke anak cowok itu

"Memangnya si…"

"Tadaimaa _"_ ujar Minato yang sudah memasuki beranda rumah bersama Hinata yang masih berada di gendongannya

"Okaeri.. anata" sambut Kushina tersenyum, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi sedih ketika tau tamu rumahnya adalah seorang gadis kecil

"Masuklah dulu anata" kata Kushina

"Nanti aku jelaskan semuanya Kushina" kata Minato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

Hinata berada di ruang tamu Paman yang baru saja ia kenal. Paman itu pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan Hinata bersama Bibi cantik berambut merah. Sangat cantik dan bersahabat

"Kushina, dia anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Misaki" cakap Minato ternyata sudah selesai membersihkan badan

"Iya Anata, sangat mirip dengan Misa-chan" kata Kushina sambil mengelus rambut Hinata

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan berita itu, dan jika yang kamu maksud itu meminta izin dariku untuk merawat Hina-chan.. Aku mengizinkannya anata" ucap Kushina sambil menatap lurus netra biru milik Minato

"Arigatou Kushina" kata Minato yang tersenyum

"Nah Hina-chan. Mulai sekarang panggil Bibi dengan sebutan Ka-san ya" kata Kushina

"Dan Paman dengan sebutan Tou-san" timpal Minato

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Iya Ka-san.. Tou.."

"WOAHH siapa dia Dattebayou!" ucap keras anak cowok yang baru ke ruang tamu, setelah dari dapur

"Naruto! Bisa tidak untuk tidak teriak!" ucap Kushina yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya

"Hmm Hina-chan ini adalah anak Ka-san dan Tou-san, kalian seumuran tetapi kau boleh memanggilnya Ni-san.. Naruto mulai sekarang Hina-chan akan tinggal bersama kita" jelas Minato

"Yo! Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat jabat tangan

"Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata dengan agak ragu menyambut jabat tangan Naruto

"Baiklah.. Mari kita Makan malam dulu" ucap Minato

.

.

.

.

.

. **  
To be Continue**

 **Alooooo Minna-cwann, Gomen agak pendek karena ini masih Intro #PLAKKK (Banyak alasan thor), Terima kasih untuk Minna-cwan yang masih setia menunggu.. Okee See you next, NB: Kritikan dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat karya jadi lebih baik.. xD : ***


	3. Chapter 2 : Kiss

**Cahaya Ku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Ryota-kun**

 **Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Please Enjoy.**

 **Pairing : SasuHina / Slight NaruHina**

 **Chapter 2 : Kiss**

 _ **Lima Belas Tahun Kemudian.**_

"Ahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga" kata gadis cantik yang sedang membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang.

"Hina-chan, sudah selesai? Mari makan malam dulu" ajak Kushina

"Baik Ka-san, nanti aku menyusul" jawab Hinata

"Segera ya, Tou-san juga menunggu" kata Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata

"Baik Ka-sanku yang cantik" sambung Hinata

"Hahaha.. memang Ka-san cantik" kata Kushina dengan sedikit teriak karena sudah belalu dari kamar Hinata

"Hihihiii" tawa Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata kembali menyimpuni sisa-sisa barangnya yang tak terpakai. Tetapi saat mengangkat kardus ke atas lemari

"Buukk".. bunyi benda jatuh dari kardus membuat Hinata sedikit terkaget lalu melihat benda yang jatuh tersebut.

Sebuah buku sketsa dengan posisi terbuka dengan pensil yang terlepas di dalam lipatan buku tersebut. Menampilkan beberapa garis-garis sketsa yang sangat indah. Dia ingat ini adalah buku sketsa hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-3. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata memang pernah kembali ke rumahnya di tsukigakure untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barangnya sebelum tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze. Meskipun tinggal tanpa hak adopsi dari keluarga Namikaze. Ia tetap diperlakukan seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Ketika Hinata hendak membuka buku sketsa tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Mengagetkan saja

"Kena kau" ujar seorang pria dengan suara baritonenya menggelitik pinggang Hinata

"Dorr" sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Lekaslah turun adikku yang lamban, aku sudah tak sanggup menahan lapar ini" ujar Naruto

"Tidak akan, karena melihatmu menderita sekarang menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagiku" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan ringkihan tangan Naruto

"Hahah.. Dasar kau ini.. Kemana adikku yang manis,? kenapa yang di depanku seorang gadis jahat" kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. rasakan pelukan erat dariku" ucap Naruto yang semakin pelukannya

"Kyaaa Naru-Ni" ucap Hinata sambil memberontak.

Dan ketika dia terlepas dari pelukan Naruto dan hendak lari. Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Hinata sehingga terjatuh dengan posisi Hinata yang berada di bawah Naruto.

 **Naruto's POV**

Sangat cantik.

Dia adalah wanita dengan hati yang tegar.

Meskipun terkadang Dia yang membuat hatinya jadi terbiasa dengan rasa sakit,

Itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan ketika bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga? Ya memang marganya masih menjadi Hyuuga , karena keluargaku Namikaze tidak mengadopsi Dia. Lebih tepatnya aku yang tidak pernah setuju akan hal itu. Sampai kapanpun. Alasannya? Jangan dipertanyakan karena aku sendiri masih bingung.

Berawal dari 15 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini. Aku sudah bisa merasakan Hinata adalah anak yang tidak seperti anak lainnya. Dia anak dengan sebuah factor X yang sangat melekat. Dan semakin hari semakin terlihat perubahan yang di alaminya. Di bandingkan menanggap ia sebagai adikku, aku lebih suka mengangga dia sebegai gadis pada umumnya. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena lagi-lagi aku sendiri masih belum memahaminya. Ya mungkin kagum akan sosok dan kepribadiannya. Meskipun dia tidak sekolah, Hinata itu gadis yang cerdas buktinya ketika tugas-tugas musiman membanjiriku dia bisa dengan mudah menolongku untuk menyelesaikannya.

Alasan Hinata tak bersekolah sebenarnya karena Tou-san yang masih sangat protektif dengan Hinata. Kasus yang telah menghilangkan Hinata yang menjadikan ruang lingkup sosial Hinata jadi terbatas. Karena sampai sekarang pembunuh kasus tersebut masih belum tertangkap, dengan kata lain kemungkinan nyawa Hinata masih terancam. Lupakan itu, karena ada aku sebagai penjaganya.

"Naru-nii" ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang indah

"Humm?" jawabku sambil melihat dia yang berada di bawahku

"Menyingkirlah dariku" pinta Hinata dengan mata yang dibuat-buat memohon. Imut sekali

"Tidak akan, karena melihatmu dari sini adalah hal yang menyenangkan saat ini.. Naze te Imouto-chan? kamu malu?" godaku sambil berusaha mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa! Tidak kok" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Sesuai yang aku harapkan

"Benarkah? Apa iya harus aku test dulu.. Humm terakhir aku cium kamu waktu kelulusan SMAku dan itu sudah lama sekali yaa" kataku sambil mengelus rambut depannya sampai ke sudut bibirnya. Entah perasaan apa ini tetapi jantungku seperti mau lepas

Hinata sendiri memejamkan matanya dan menerima sentuhan dariku. Lalu membuka matanya menatap lurus ke aku. Setelah itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Hinata sedikit bangkit dan mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang leherku lalu mengecup kedua pipin dan keningku.

Cup.. di pipi kananku

Cup.. di pipi kiriku

Cup.. di keningku

Setelah itu mengambil jarak pandang yang sangat dekat dengan matanya yang menatap ke mataku lalu ke bibirku.

"Sudah, ayo kita turun nanti Ka-san mengomelimu lagi" ucap Hinata dan hanya ku jawab dengan diam. Otakku terasa kosong tak bisa berpikir

"Aaa.. Apa masih kurang? Nii-san" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang dia buat seperti mengejek. Aku tidak terima itu.

"Ya.. masih ada satu tempat yang belum kamu cium dari dulu.. dan aku tak yakin kamu bisa melakukannya" ucapku sambil menantangnya. Dan hanya di respon dengan raut bingungnya. Baiklah Hinata ingatlah terus hal ini

Setelah detik selanjutnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahku lalu mencium bibirnya. Sangat lembut dan manis. Membuatku menjadi ingin menjelajahi lebih jauh lagi dan lagi. Dan aku berani pastikan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, karena begitupula dengan ku.

"Mmmhm.. Nii" kata Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan tetapi aku masih menolak untuk melepaskannya

"Mhhmm.. Mmmm.." Hinata terus memintaku menyudahinya dengan memukul-mukul dadaku

Lalu dengan sangat terpaksa aku melepaskannya sambil melihat wajahnya. Sangat merah dan terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hinata" panggilku dengan sedikit takut.

"Naru-Nii.. tadi itu apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum mengerti

"Bukan apa-apa .. aku terbawa suasana. Itu tidak serius.." ucapku berbohong. Aku tidak paham dengan otakku saat ini

"Baiklahh.. lupakan saja yang tadi. Ayo kita turun, kamu tidak mau mendengar omelan Ka-san kan? Heheh.. " ajakku lalu meninggalkankan Hinata dan pergi ke dapur duluan

Aku pasti sudah tidak waras. Terbawa suasana? Lalu berbohong dan meninggalkannya sendirian setelah menciumnya. Aku sendiri masih tidak tau kenapa aku malah bersikap demikian. Seketika hatiku merasakan debaran yang kencang, seperti habis melakukan marathon 10 km.

Atau sepertinya

Aku sudah mencintainya. Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Naruto's POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Hinata.

Hinata masih terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Kejadian ini sangat mengejutkan, entah ia harus senang atau sebaliknya. Tetapi yang jelas hal yang ia impikan dari dulu telah terjadi. Tunggu? Hinata menyukainya? Ya, Hinata telah lama jatuh cinta kepada Namikaze Naruto sejak lama. Sosok Naruto memberikan kekuatan tersendiri bagi Hinata untuk bertahan. Seperti sosok penyelamat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. 

"Sadarlah Hinata.. itu hanya salah satu keusilan dari Naru-Nii" sugesti Hinata sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak

"Memalukan sekali aku sangat bersemangat akan hal tadi" ucap Hinata entah kepada siapa.

Setelah itu dia mengambil buku sketsa yang tadi lalu menaruhnya dimeja. Setelah itu segera menuju ke dapur

"Kenapa lama sekali Hina-chan?" tanya Tou-san

"Tadi ada barang ya jatuh Tou-san dan berantakan, jadi ku simpun ulang" jawab Hinata sambil melihat Tou-san yang duduk di meja makan bersama Ka-san. Tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat Naruto.

"Sudah.. sudah mari makan" ajak Kushina

"Ka-san, Naru-Nii kemana?" tanya Hinata

"Anak itu katanya ada janji dengan Sai-kun" ucap Kushina

"Oh jadi dia makan di luar" kata Hinata memastikan

"Sepertinya begitu.. Anak itu padahal Ka-san udah memasak makanan kesukaannya" ucap Kushina

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lain. Mereka makan dengan sangat nikmat, walaupun tidak dengan Hinata. Dia masih berpikir tentang Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya.. Oh iya, Ka-san dan Tou-san istirahat saja duluan, biar aku yang cuci dan simpunin" ucap Hinata

"Ahh.. Yokatta dengan senang hati kalau begitu, jangan tidur terlalu lama sayang" ucap Kushina

"Iya Ka-san" kata Hinata

Setelah itu Hinata mencuci piring, menyimpan sisa makanan ke dalam kulkas. Lalu meniriskan piring dan menaruh piring-piring yang sebelumnya sudah tidak basah. Sebenarnya dia bermaksud untuk menunggu Naruto pulang. Lelah sekali. Hinata pun duduk sambil menyesap teh yang tadi dia buat untuknya dan orang yang sedang ia tunggu.

 _Satu jam kemudian_

 _Dua jam kemudian_

 _Tiga jam kemudian_

Tak terasa Hinata jadi tertidur di atas Meja karena kelamaan menunggu sosok yang ia cari tadi saat makan malam. Selang 20 menit. Naruto datang dan melihat Hinata tertidur di atas meja makan, dengan hati-hati Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan posisi depan lalu mengantarnya ke kamar Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjangnya. Setelah itu Naruto melihat sosok gadis yang telah terlelap, lalu tangan Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"Gomen ne Hinata.. Oyasuminasai" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata dengan raut yang susah dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **Konbanwa Minna-cwann, Terima kasih masih setia menunggu update-an chap. Untuk sasuke kemungkinan masih 2 Episode lagii. Sepertinyaa #ketawajahat #PlaK!. Oia sekalian nanya deh, Obat Insomnia itu apa ya.. soalnya udah 2 bulan jdi Insomnia terus dan kadang tidur tidak nenyakk.. Helpp meee.. Oke, sekian dulu yaa.. tetap di tunggu untuk selanjutnyaa. Maaf chap ini kalau kurang panjang heheheh.. Lopeuu… See you next!**


End file.
